Alive
by Latinagal
Summary: What happened if Lily and James were always alive. Harry had always lived with his parents instead of those dreaded Dursleys. Would everything be the same? Or will it be different. . .
1. Chapter One

**Title: **_Alive_

**By:** _Latinagal_

**Rating:**_PG-13 (for language and violence. . . no romance that goes beyond the line)_

**Default-**_ Everything belongs to JK Rowling! Most likely that everyone knows that already_

**Summary: **_What happened if Lily and James were always alive. Harry had always lived with his parents instead of those dreaded Dursleys. Would everything be the same? Or will it be different. . . tell me what you think._

**Note-** _hope you like the Fic!_

**Hosts: **_Most likely to get characters out of books or movies._

~*~   
**_Prologue_**

On a cold October midnight, the incident took place. There was a young lady around her mid twenties, sitting on a rocking chair, next to the fire place with a baby boy cradled in her arms. She had long fiery red hair, green eyes with white skin almost as pale as a ghost. Everyone knew her as Lily Potter, one of the beautiful women in the wizarding world. Her husband, James Potter stood next to Lily, while looking down at his son, Harry. James is a handsome young man with jet black hair, that was always messy and blue eyes. They were the perfect couple also the perfect family. The youngest member of the Potter family is Harry. He was only one year old and two months when the incident took place. . . 

"James do you think it was the right thing to do that Peter is our secret keeper," said Lily, looking at James. 

"If Sirius decided then it was the right choice Lily," James sighed. He went towards the fire place and looked at it, as the fire burned. 

"I know but I can't trust him. . . I know he is one of your closest friends but. . ." 

"He never was one of my closest friend Lily but Sirius insisted," James snapped. Lily nodded, while looking down at Harry, whom was asleep in her arms. The door had just burst open which made Lily and James look up. There stood a figure with a black cloak on. Through the darkness of his face. . . you could see those red eyes. James and Lily jumped up from their seat immediately. James took out his wand, while death eaters started to come through the room. _'Peter you bastard!'_ he thought . He opened his mouth to say a spell until, two Death Eaters apparated behind James and grabbed him by the arms. Two other Death Eaters went to Lily and grabbed her. Another Death Eater took Harry from Lily's arms, she struggled to get Harry back. She tried to scream but couldn't since her voice failed at the moment. The only thing she could do is whimper in shame. Lily couldn't do anything to get Harry from the Death Eaters grasp. James struggled to get loose of the Death Eaters hold, while looking up at Voldemort. 

"What do you want with Harry?" James hissed. Voldemort stared at him then laughted, which made chills went up Lily and James spins. 

"Haven't you notice that Harry is the only one to fulfill the prophecy," Voldemort replied, while James looked at him confused.. 

"What prophecy?" James asked as he still tried to get loose from Death Eaters hold. 

"A prophecy that will not be fulfilled after I kill your boy and I'll make sure that all of your family dies Potter," Voldemort said. The Death Eater who had Harry went toward Voldemort. Harry started to cry and screech. 

"What do you want me to do with the baby?" The Death Eater asked. James recognized that voice, Wormtail. . .James felt anger rise, _'That traitor.'_

"**PETER YOU TRAITOR!!**" James roared. All James wanted to do was to let Lily and Harry get out of the house this instant. Harry was to young to die and he couldn't let Lily die. He didn't care if he was going to die. . . all he wanted was his family to be safe and out. Voldemort looked straight at James. 

"Yes, Wormtail is your traitor Potter. Wormtail put the boy close by James Potter," Voldemort said. Wormtail went a few feet away from James. He didn't make any contact with James and gently put Harry to the floor. James heard Lily whimper as though there was nothing they could do. Harry started to cry loud as his screeches filled the house. 

"Say bye to your son," Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Harry. Lily closed her eyes, while James kept his eyes open from shock. He wanted to shut them but couldn't. "Avada Kedrava!" 

A green light filled the room, which made everything start to shake as though the house was about to collapse. The last thing heard was a scream of terror. 

~*~ 

_Sorry if it's short but there's going to be a lot more. . . okay? Well see ya until next time. ^_^_

**NOTE- **_Please people. . . don't take my idea. I know some people are taking people idea and claiming it to be there's. If you do want my idea then please ask me first and I will decide. People, I do go to the Harry Potter book series once in awhile so I will know if you use my idea over there to. . . so I'm asking you politely not to use this idea or plot._


	2. Chapter Two

A/N- OMIGOD! Do you guys know it's gonna be my birthday tomorrow!? September 19! ^_^ I'm so happy. I'm gonna turn 14! Yay. Well here's more.  
  
~*~  
  
Frodo- Hi, for those who are reading this fic.  
  
Gollem- Master. . . were in the wrong section.  
  
Frodo- Gollem this is the Lord of the Rings section. . . sorry people. . . he's been out of it lately  
  
Gollem- Master must go back to section  
  
Frodo- Gollem! I'm introducing the story  
  
Gollem- Master. . . this is the Harry Potter section  
  
Frodo- ::looks around:: We are! Sorry people. . . but. . . um. . . okay everything belongs to JK Rowling, I guess. . . Gollem why didn't you tell me this before!?  
  
Gollem- Gollem tried master but you wouldn't listen.  
  
Frodo- Let's go Gollem! Bye from sincerely Frodo Bagins. ::turns around and walks away::  
  
Gollem- Gollem must follow master but Gollem wishes for you to enjoy the story. Also for the reviews ::follows Frodo::  
  
A/N- Thanks for the reviews! :) Oh I also wanted to mention that Sirius is alive in this one. Also, OMG! I'm so sorry. . . how long did it take me to update? A month!?!?! OMG! I am really really sorry for the long wait. OH AND GUESS WHAT!? I'm gonna turn 14 this week. September 19 :)  
  
~*~  
  
Responses-  
  
Mystical Witch- Thanks for the complement ::blushes:: I thought it was interesting to.  
  
darkdestiney2000- I hope you like this chapter even better then the first! ^_^ (o do u read Outsiders fics? Cause ur sn sounds familiar but where?)  
  
Star Mage1- Sorry for the long wait. . . well here more to the fic ^_~  
  
munch- Of course, I'm not one of those people. I always update in my stories. Sometimes it takes a long time to update cause I can't think of nothing. I'm SO SO SO sorry that I haven't updated for a long time. The other chapter won't take this long. Well here more.  
  
SiriusBabe3033- Thanks! ::grins:: I had this idea for the longest time and I finally am writing it! Lol. Well hope you like this chapter.  
  
water-lily-113- Lol. . . thanks for the complement and I hope you like this chapty.  
  
Little Elflet- YAY! I updated! ^____^ hope you like it.  
  
Angel- It's good!? YAY! I'm so happy. Thanks for the review  
  
RiNuN- I know what yea mean but they did try to help but nothing could have happened. At least Harry did survive. Oh you like it?! Omigod. Thanks! Since you made me happy. You get a cookie! ::gives RiNuN cookie::  
  
Rikua- You like it!? Aww thanks! ^_^ Well here more.   
  
~*~  
  
Chapter two- Summer holiday  
  
A boy with jet-black hair was lying on his bed. He closed his eyes thinking of the past event. Voldemort risen and how the wizarding world knew that now. It took about a few weeks for the wizarding world to know about the truth. Cornelius Fudge had died one month ago by Voldemort. The person who had said, "Voldemort is not alive," is now dead from not listening to the truth.  
  
"Harry! It's time to wake-up already!" a girl voice called out as she pounded on the door. Harry eyes snapped opened when he heard the voice. He groaned and finally made his way up to sit. He looked out the window to see that the sun was rising.  
  
"Harry are you awake!?" a boy's voice called out.  
  
"YES! I'm up already!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Okay, just want to make sure and mom is calling you!" the girl shouted. Harry heard them as they went down the hallway. The boy and girl were known as Connor and Cassie Potter. Both of them were ten years old and were about to join Hogwarts this year. They were twins of the Potter family.  
  
Harry got up from his bed and made it over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of baggy blue jeans and a shirt that said 'quicksilver' in the back of it (oh I just luv those shirts there so cool). Harry got dressed in muggle cloths. Mostly everyone in the Potter family wore muggle clothing because they didn't want the secret to be out.  
  
Harry looked around his room. Everything was mostly the same as always. He had a queen sized bed. There was a closet at the right side of his bed. Next to the closet was a door that lead out of his room to the hall way. On the other side of the room, (left) there was a glass door that lead to the pool. In the middle of his room was a fire place that wasn't really used.  
  
Harry started to go out the door and closed it behind. Ever since fifth year, Harry been a little quiet. He didn't tell none of his parents what happened that year. Even though how much they asked. Harry would just ignore the question. There wasn't much to say about that year. Professor Umbridge was gone and Dumbledore returned. In the battle, Sirius wasn't dead but he's in a coma and badly injured. Voldemort escaped during the battle and while doing so, he killed Fudge. (Sirius will come out of the coma later on)  
  
Harry looked at his hand as he made it though the hall ways. The halls ways were full of pictures and portraits. Most of them were his relatives or either famous witches and wizards. The walls were colored blue or white. In each passage was a different color. There were secret pass ways that were hidden that Harry didn't know about. He tried to learn them all but it was impossible. There were to many hidden passages around the house. He lived in that house for about fourteen years already.  
  
Harry stared at his hands. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what happened last year. How Professor Umbrige made him write those words over and over again. Sometimes he wanted to write to his parents and tell them about what Profesor Umbrige did but he couldn't. He couldn't tell no one except Ron and Hermione but there were a few things that he didn't want to tell them. He didn't want anyone to have pity on him or to worry. Harry knew he could handle things on his own but last time. . . it wasn't how he expected to turn out. He shuddered as he made across from passages to passages. It took him awhile to get to the kitchen.  
  
The kitchen was big as he made through the doors. There were things scattered around the place and the house elves were working on to prepare breakfast. Harry searched for Lily but didn't find her. He sighed and made it to the dinning room. The dinning room was right across from the kitchen so there wasn't much to walk.  
  
When he entered, Lily, James, Cassie and Connor were already there. James was reading the newspaper, while Lily was reading the Witches Times magazine. Cassie and Connor were talking among themselves. Cassie and Connor had red hair like their mother and brown eyes like their father. They weren't identical twins but sometimes their faces looked the same. Cassie looked exactly like Lily but a younger version and Connor looked like James except for the hair color. Cassie needed glasses but Connor didn't. Cassie was a sweet and nice person, while Connor was a gentleman sometimes, he liked to fool around and mostly got himself into trouble.  
  
None of them seem to notice that Harry had entered the room. Harry made his way over to his average place, which was at the far end of the table. He sat there quiet looking around. He only started his vacation last week. It took awhile for him to get adjusted to his home.  
  
Lily seemed to be the first one to notice Harry. She put down her magazine and was surprised to see him. Lily looked the same since fifteen years ago. She was slim, had red fiery hair and green eyes. Everyone mostly loved Lily for her personality. She is one of the kindest people to meet and sometimes she did a few jokes here and there. Lily age is thirty six but she looked as though she were just twenty five. She looked young still even though she got older.  
  
"Hi Harry," Lily said. Harry jerked his head to look at her.  
  
"Hi mom," he said. When James heard this. He looked up from his newpaper to look up at harry. James looked exactly like Harry but except a little bit taller and older. James was the same age as Lily which is thirty five. He still looked as though he were twenty five. James eyes were dark brown instead of green though.  
  
"Hey budy," James said as he looked at Harry. James couldn't believe in a month or so his son was about to be sixteen already.  
  
"Hi dad. . . umm you guys wanted to ask me something?" Harry asked. He started to feel uncomfortable being in the same room with his parents. Harry was close to Lily and James but for some reason. . . he felt a bit nervous. He couldn't help it.  
  
"Yes Harry. . . we do," Lily said. "We were wondering if you wanted to take a trip with your Aunt Elisabeth since she's going around Europe for the summer."  
  
Harry thought about it for awhile. "Could I answer that tomorrow? I need time to think about it," He said.  
  
"We not forcing you to go," James said. He took his cup of pumpkin juice and started to drink it. Harry just sat there quiet. He knew his parents wanted to start a conversation about something. . .anything most likely. Ever since Harry had went home over the summer. He's been quiet and mostly didn't talk to anyone. Harry didn't know why he didn't want to talk to no one. Maybe it was just those teen moments where he wanted everyone to leave him alone.  
  
"Okay dad," Harry said. He got up from the chair without saying another word.  
  
"Maybe this trip will do you some good Harry. . .do you want anyone to go along with you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Ummm. . . I'll think about it okay?" Harry said. Cassie looked to see what Lily and James were talking about with Harry.  
  
"Mom if Harry goes can I go to?" Cassie asked.  
  
"We'll see," Lily answered.  
  
"But I wanta go to Europe to!" Cassie cried out.  
  
"Honey, we are in Europe," Lily said. Connor started to laugh.  
  
"No duh Cassie. . . where do you think we are in? America?" Connor said as he laughed even more.  
  
"Connor don't be mean to your sister," Lily snapped.  
  
"Okay mom," Connor said between giggles.  
  
"Shut up Connor," Cassie said.  
  
"Cassie don't use that language here," Lily said.  
  
"Okay mom but he started it!" Cassie cried out  
  
"No I didn't," Connor said.  
  
"Oh yes you did," Cassie.  
  
"Could you two just be quiet for a min. . ."  
  
Harry couldn't handle more of the conversation. He just walked out of the room without turning back. He needed to get himself back together. Everything seemed to be falling a part for him. Sirius was in a coma and which made him feel guiltier then ever. He couldn't help it.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N- Well that's the chapter, hope you all enjoyed it ^_^ Hope that was a bit longer then the first chapter. I'll check my grammar and spelling later but now I gotta go. . . byez  
  
~ Latinagal 


End file.
